Bloodraven Rebellion
The 'Bloodraven Rebellion', '''''also called 'The Raven’s War', 'The First Targaryen Rebellion', or 'Bloodraven’s Bid' ''was a war led by House Targaryen in an attempt to win back what they believed was their birth right. The war ultimately took the life of King Haegon I Blackfyre and would set the stage in Westeros for the War of the Wicked. ' Prelude In the years following the end of the Targaryen regime and the beginning of Blackfyre’s reign, the Targaryens boiled away in anger, left to plot for vengeance in Essos. King Maekar Targaryen journeyed between free cities, court to court, seeking an army to take back what was rightfully his. Bloodraven continued to manipulate his crows who remained loyal to the Targaryen cause. It was only with the rise of Haegon that Bloodraven saw an opportunity to strike. Using a loan from the Iron Bank and promissory notes and promises of titles, Maekar summoned many mercenaries and bought a fleet to strike King’s Landing hard and fast. Bloodraven used subterfuge to stoke the flames of rebellion. War Landing at Sharp Point The Targaryen forces landed at Sharp Point to circumvent the Royal Navy. Maekar summarily took the castle and took Lord Bar Emmon hostage, forcing him to bend the knee else he would behead one member of his family every hour until he bent the knee. While Maekar plotted his campaign up the peninsula, Bloodraven continued to pull strings in the shadows, stirring up a rebellion in the Crownlands proper. Unrest in King's Landing The High Septon at the time, known as ‘The Enlightened One’ attempted to quell unease by proclaiming the gods had blessed Daemon I Blackfyre when he had usurped the throne from Daeron, and that the Targaryens had been damned for eternity. He denounced Maekar and Bloodraven and stood by his choice coronating the Blackfyres. It was during this speech that the High Septon was assassinated, with an arrow in the neck from seemingly nowhere and a riot commenced, with many saying that the High Septon being struck down so soon was proof that the gods had abandoned the Blackfyres. The election of a new High Septon was halted by the Crown until the threat to the realm was dealt with, King Haegon wishing to avoid any more political problems should the new High Septon be against him. Throughout the Crownlands, banners rose - yet not in favor of the Blackfyres. Lord Aenys Sunglass led the call for the return to Targaryens and was followed summarily by Lords Rosby, whose trade suffered, Thorne, Chyttering, Chelsted, Bywater, and several other minor lords. King Daemon quickly called the banners of the Crownlords to King’s Landing, noting the absence of many of the lords. The opposition, lead by Lord Sunglass, landed at Duskendale, taking the city swiftly and forcing Lord Darklyn to join their cause. They consolidated their position and prepared to move on King’s Landing once word from their King reached them. The False War Maekar Targaryen would bide his time, assembling his army on Sharp’s Point, and marching south. Stonedance fell without a fight after Lord Massey threw open his gates at the sight of the massive army. Many minor lords of the northern Stormlands would flock to King Maekar, unwilling to put up a fight against his army. Lord Ronald Buckler and his entire levy marched to meet King Maekar at the crossing of the Wendwater, the man pledging his sword to the service of his King. Several other Stormlords raised their men, but awaited word from Storm’s End to march, though none would come. Lord Baratheon would not fight the Targaryens and they would not fight him. A somewhat mutual peace between the two allowed for Maekar to make for King’s Landing, though Lord Baratheon made no attempt to stop the Dornishmen marching up the Boneway or even tell Maekar of their movements. For this time, no blood was shed, though the war had begun. The Fall of King's Landing King Haegon realized the precariousness of his situation once word reached him of the rapid advance of Maekar from the south, and the threat of the traitors to the east in Duskendale. He ordered the Royal Family to evacuate to Harrenhal and swiftly followed suit with all but a token force left to defend the Red Keep. When the forces of Lord Sunglass and King Maekar arrived, less than a week later, they found the city gates wide open, and a mass of smallfolk running rampant in the city. The City Watch had broken down in order, with those still doing their duty simply doing what they could to remain in control of the gates of the city. When Maekar approached the city, smoke began rising from the city as panicking smallfolk set fire to houses, mayhaps in some mad attempt at keeping the Targaryen from attacking the city. Maekar had his men sweep through the city, killing anyone who stood between him and the Red Keep. The token force of the Red Keep held firm against the demands of the Red Dragon to surrender, and thus Maekar was forced to assault the castle, taking it within a few hours, with some losses. All the defenders were butchered, not a man, woman, or child in the castle survived. Maekar Targaryen sat upon the Iron Throne, his first goal was done, but now he had to root out the support of the Black Dragon. Lord Sunglass and his men arrived, and though a strict curfew, peace was restored to the capital for the moment, though underground dissent against the Red Dragon would continue to plague their cause. In addition to that, the Royal Fleet would return to King’s Landing, where a mutiny had occurred that brought a majority of the King’s Landing fleet back to the Targaryens. Lord Sunglass’ fleet joined them as well, defending King’s Landing. The remainder of the Fleet sought refuge on Driftmark, though Lord Velaryon would claim neutrality in the conflict as well. The True War Ravens flew from the Red Keep, denouncing the Blackfyre line and proclaiming the return of the true kings of the Iron Throne. In the West, Lord Gerold Lannister proclaimed his forces for the Red Dragon and promptly began assembling his forces at Casterly Rock, while Lords Reyne, Crakehall, and Tarbeck, along with House Brax and Westerling, were shocked to hear this command and scrambled to coordinate their forces to oppose their liege. Before anything could be done, The Lion descended upon Tarbeck Hall, and Lord Preston Tarbeck threw open his gates against the overwhelming force. Lord Gerold and his men looted the castle’s treasury for about three-fourths its contents. After holding a lavish feast in the Great Hall of Tarbeck Hall, the Lord of the Rock proclaimed that the debt to the Lannisters had been paid, and then with the Tarbeck men in tow, the army turned north and marched towards Hornvale. One by one, Lord Gerold visited each of his rivals, and each of them saw their once allies in his army and threw open their gates. Their treasuries were looted, and their debts were proclaimed to be paid. At the final feast in the great subterranean hall of Castamere, Lord Gerold proclaimed that the West was as strong as ever, and they would be able to strike at their true enemy. Meanwhile, the Ironborn, having pledged their support to the Targaryens, assembled a fleet off of Great Wyk under the command of Lord Erik Greyjoy, Lord Arryk Volmark, and Lord Quentin Sunderly. They bent their oars south, after hearing Gerold Lannister’s proclamation for the Red Dragon. The Lords of the Shield Islands spotted the massive force coming south and scrambled their fleet, sending word to Highgarden, Oldtown, and the Arbor about the incoming reavers. Lord Mathis Chester lead a valiant battle against the Ironborn, but through sheer numbers, his task force was obliterated off the coast of Greyshield, though he would kill Lord Balon Ironmaker, who boarded his flagship with nearly a hundred reavers, before succumbing to the onslaught of the Ironborn. The western coast of the Reach would be ripe with reavers for the course of the war, with men and women taken as thralls and saltwives, and plenty of goods and materiel being taken back to the Isles. After reaving south, the navy of the Arbor and Oldtown, instead of sailing North, posted a blockade between Blackcrown and the Arbor, choosing to protect the valuable underbelly of the Reach instead of pushing the Ironborn back. Lord Erik Greyjoy noted the massive blockade and shifted his focus north, ordered Lord Rodrik Codd and Lady Asha Tawney to attack the Northmen, who had assembled their forces at Moat Cailin to aid the Crown. They were to strike at the Stony Shore, Bear Island, Deepwood Motte, and if possible, sail upriver and attack Barrowton and Torrhen’s Square. Lord Erik then ordered twenty of the fastest longships of the Iron Fleet to come with him, along with the best fighters of the Iron Islands. Lord Dagmer Goodbrother and Lord Harras Botley accompanied the Lord Reaper as they disappeared to the south. Bittersteel's Fury Upon hearing of the landing of Maekar, Lord Bittersteel hastily assembled the forces of Harrenhall as well as Lord Stevron Butterwell’s men and moved south towards King’s Landing, though his ravens to the rest of the Riverlords would remain largely unanswered. Though he also issues an emergency tax, doubling the usual rate on the smallfolk of the Riverlands, citing it be needed for the war effort. They marched until they were met by the caravan of the Royal Family, and soon the rest of the King’s Landing garrison. King Haegon greeted the Lord of Harrenhal and informed him of his plan. He would allow Maekar to hold King’s Landing and deal with the turmoil that the city had been reduced to. Before fleeing, he received word that Lords Tyrell and Prince Martell had answered his call, and Lord Arryn was assembling men at the Bloody Gate. He ordered them to march north to Darry and the Crossroads to await Lord Arryn’s men, along with the Northmen. Lord Bittersteel protested, saying that Harrenhal was a much more favorable spot, but the King was not swayed, saying that he wanted more distance between Maekar and himself, and they rode for Darry. Meanwhile, Lord Petyr Tully, saw the opportunity to strike back against House Bittersteel as vengeance against the exorbitant war tax levied on the Riverlands and summoned his banners, joined by Lords Vance, Piper, and Smallwood and marched on Harrenhal, besieging the castle, not in the name of the Red Dragon but in the name of the Riverlands. Lord Robin Blackwood considered joined Tully, but quickly decided against it, instead opting to send a small volunteer force to Lord Tully, saying that they will assist him, but there will be no more help from Raventree Hall. Instead, Lord Blackwood marched the majority of his forces to ''the Teats and claimed them once more for House Blackwood, taking them from House Bracken after they won them in The Blackfyre Rebellion. Meanwhile, Lords Mallister and Frey marched their forces south to join the King’s forces at Darry. Lord Bittersteel was growing restless, and the news that Lord Tully had besieged his home set him into a blind fury that only grew when King Haegon told him that he was to stay put with his forces and that Harrenhal was not important to them at the time. The Red Dragon Rises Maekar, with his foothold in King’s Landing established, turned his attention north. His army of sellswords and Crownlords marched north, where their scouts reported that the King had assembled an army at Darry and was making no moves to come to them. Realizing that he had to be waiting for reinforcements from either the Vale or the North, Maekar marched his men from King’s Landing with haste, knowing that his eastern flank was secure as Lord Tully was currently besieging Harrenhal and would pose no threat to him in his campaign. At Darry, King Haegon heard of the approach of Maekar and knew that his forces were no match for the numbers that were currently arrayed against him, the Valemen had reportedly just come out the Bloody Gate and the Northmen were marching down the Kingsroad with haste, joining their forces with Frey and Mallister at the Twins. They simply had to hold out until then. King Haegon decided to move his army further north towards the Crossroads, Lords Darry and Bittersteel implored the King to reconsider, but he had none of it. The army quickly retreated across the Trident, as a steady rain began, and began setting up defensive positions at the Inn of the Crossroads, awaiting the arrival of the Valemen. Maekar would arrive at Darry to find the remains of the camp, and continued northwards, crossing the Trident in a torrential downpour. The Trident had swelled to several feet over its normal size and many crossings and fords were untenable. Only the main bridge over the Trident with the Kingsroad was still intact, and Maekar was forced to waste an entire day getting his army over the bridge. The Lion Strikes the South Lord Harlan Tyrell had marshaled his forces at Bitterbridge when the first call to arms came from the King. He was preparing to march when the Ironborn struck the western coast, forcing him to delay some days and route men to the west to garrison the major holdings on the coast. Then as they marched up the Rose Road, intent on meeting Prince Ythan Martell in the Kingswood to attack King’s Landing. Meanwhile, the might of the West swept down the Western coast of the Reach, first sacking Red Lake, then Norcross, then Goldengrove. Lord Gerold lead the raid on Red Lake, while Lord Tytos Marbrand lead the assault on Norcross, and Lord Amory Kenning lead the attack on Goldengrove, and then the three forces rejoined south of Norcross and marched south, bypassing Highgarden to the east. A move which many found suspicious and many today continue to believe that someone inside Highgarden struck a deal with the Lion. The full might of the army assembled, the attack resumed on Brightwater Keep, where Ser Garlan Florent, Castellan and cousin to Lord Florent, hastily gathered a small force to face the Westermen. Ser Garlan and his not quite two thousand men stood against the forces of the West, Lord Gerold was said to have laughed at the sight of the pitiful army and ordered his men to kill them all. What ensured was a bloodbath, with all the Reachmen being slain in the course of less than an hour. Ser Garlan went down, surrounded by Westermen, to the sword of Ser Denys Crakehall. Lord Gerold ordered Brightwater Keep sacked of everything that the men could carry, leaving a shell of a castle before setting what was left on fire. Their final goal was in sight: Oldtown. By now, word of the West’s assault had reached Ser Terrence Hightower, Lord Mayor of Oldtown and youngest brother of Lord Hightower. He had prepared the defenses of Oldtown and strengthened them with numbers from House Mullendore and Costayne. Food had been stockpiled and the City Watch of Oldtown was out in force on the walls of the city. It would seem that the momentum of the West would break against the walls of Oldtown. The Westermen arrived as the sun set and the defenders of the city prepared for the siege. Curiously, while fires did appear outside the walls, from what the Reachmen could tell, there was no camp springing up outside the city. As the night wore on, the defenders were in the mid of a switch in the watch when screams were heard down the wall. Screams and the sound of steel clashing, and the light of fire. A roar was heard outside the walls, as the Westermen charged the gate. Someone had thrown open a gate to the city and the defenders were unable to do anything to stop the flow of the West as they pillaged the city for its valuables. Nothing was safe. The Starry Sept was stripped of its gold and crystal, the Citadel was likewise pillaged for its red and yellow gold, silver, copper, and platinum. Battle Isle itself was unable to be conquered, but the remainder of the city was sacked and its population put to the sword if they resisted. By the time the sun rose, Lord Gerold and the Westermen had already fled Oldtown, with nearly three-fourths of the wealth of the city on their backs. They would continue north, back to the border where they would put up a defensive line against retribution by the Reach and there they stayed for the remainder of the war. The Battle of the Crossroads Maekar Targaryen’s army had finally crossed the Trident and within a day, was within sight of the Crossroads, where the Black Dragon had planted his defenses. It was a misty morning when the two armies met each other. Maekar wasted no time in launching an attack on the Crown army, sending in his cavalry charging forward against the smaller force. King Haegon ordered a counter-charge, riding forward with his heavy cavalry and Lord Bittersteel. The Kingsguard was also with the king. The ground was muddy from the rain and the charges of both sides were less than effective, clashing with one another as the infantry moved in. Maekar slew Lord Davos Tarth, the Hand of the King, as well as Lord Duncan Guant and Ser Stevron Erenford as the battle turned into a bloody melee. All organization was lost on both sides as every man fought for himself in the mist and fog. King Haegon, realizing that his forces would not hold out under these conditions, sounded the retreat, his forces fleeing north Maekar laughed, ordering his men to pursue the Black Dragon, which they did. Hundreds of Crown men were butchered as they fled, but the forces of Maekar could not imagine what would happen next. From the east, out of the fog, the sound of hooves filled the air. The lords of the Vale had arrived. Lord Tytis Arryn, Lord Robert Hunter, and Lord Eon Royce lead the charge at the Knights of the Vale slammed into the flank of Maekar’s Army. Word reached King Haegon that the Valemen had arrived, and he laughed, turning his horse around and ordering his men back into the fray. Maekar, meanwhile, is having trouble keeping his men together, as the Valemen decimate his lines, which were still terribly unorganized as they were chasing the Crown Army. Lord Alyn Thorne and Ser Justyn Bywater were killed, while Maekar nearly avoided being killed by Lord Jasper Corbray, whom he was just able to slay in a duel, before ordering his own forces to retreat to the south. In the aftermath of the battle, King Haegon was riding through the battlefield with a small group of his men and Kingsguard, with the fog somehow thickening around them. Approaching their lines, a group of archers panicked at the sight and fired at the group. An arrow struck the King in the neck, another catching Ser Denys Waynwood of the Kingsguard in the visor, several other men were also hit. Quickly the men surrounded the King, though there was nothing that they could do for him. King Haegon passed on the field of victory, and his brother, Prince Aerys was coronated in a somber ceremony in the Inn at the Crossroads. Lord Tytis Arryn was named Hand of the King. Aftermath of the Crossroads Maekar retreated his army back across the Trident, wondering why Haegon was not pursuing him. Word spread that Haegon had died after the battle. Maekar realized that he still had a chance. His army was in shambles, but they still had the numbers to end the war. In addition to that, his scouts reported that Lord Tyrell had halted his march to the south to deal with the rampaging Lannister forces in his west, all he had to deal with were the twenty thousand Dornishmen marching up the Kingsroad. As Maekar arrived back in King’s Landing, he was greeted by Lord Manly Wendwater, the man he left in command of the city while he was away. He informed the king that he had visitors awaiting him. When King Maekar entered the city, he found Lord Erik Greyjoy, Lord Dagmer Goodbrother, and Lord Harras Botley awaiting him, along with several other ironborn in the throne room. King Maekar was shocked to see the ironborn, but greeted them warmly. Lord Erik informed the King that he had sailed around Westeros to meet him personally, and offer his assistance with dealing with the traitorous supporters of the Black Dragon. The Iron Fleet awaited his command to sweep down on the Reach blockade, he needed only to send word to Lord Lannister and his fleets to join them, and they would shatter the blockade, allowing reinforcements to join them. His next set of visitors seemed to reinforce this, as Ser Laswell Lannister, younger brother of Lord Gerold, along with nearly two thousand volunteers from the Westerlands arrived in the city. Maekar was confident that his cause could still hold, even after the Crossroads. His scouts reported that Prince Morgan Martell was nearing King’s Landing, after attempting to wait for Lord Tyrell or Lord Baratheon to reinforce him, but after waiting long enough, he instead marched his twenty thousand spears north intent on aiding the Crown. Maekar’s army, though bloodied, still was strong. The mercenaries were kept placated by the sheer amounts of gold and the promises of glory and more gold following victory. The army marched south to deal with the approaching Dornish. The Battle of the Kingswood Prince Morgan Martell and his army had been marching through the Kingswood for some time and were nearing the edge of it, word had reached them of the hollow victory at the Crossroads and they were determined to finish off Maekar for the crown. They were less than a day outside the edge of the Kingswood as night fell, and the Prince elected to set up camp for the night. As the dawn broke, the Dornish roused themselves and prepared to move out for the day. As the column began forming itself, shrieks of terror could be heard to the rear. Then all hell broke loose. Arrows rained down on them from all sides from the trees. Lord Ythan Manwoody was killed trying to rally men together and push into the trees. Prince Morgan instead ordered his men to charge for the edge of the Kingswood, less than a three-hour march. All along the way, arrows continued to shower the Dornishmen, and cavalry continued to harry their rear. Twenty thousand Dornishmen awoke that morning, a little over twelve thousand emerged out of the Kingswood. Prince Morgan, injured from an arrow, ordered his men forward, only to be met with a harrowing sight. In the distance, atop a rise was the banner of the Red Dragon and it was moving towards them. Men threw down their spears and fled, while Lord Andrey Dayne and Ser Quentyn Dalt stood by their Prince, ready to fight and die for their King. Lord Duncan Fowler turned his forces and marched straight back into the Kingswood, fleeing as fast as they could. Maekar’s forces attacked the Dornish head on with Maekar himself leading the charge, slaying Lord Dayne and Lord Vaith in single combat. Prince Morgan was killed by an unknown sellsword who pulled the Prince down from his horse and cleaved his head from his neck. Shattered, the remnants of the Dornish army fled south under the command of Ser Quentyn Dalt and continued to be harried until they emerged from the Kingswood on the other side. Less than four thousand men would return with Ser Quentyn, with at least another thousand returning with Lord Fowler and another thousand eventually straggling back. Betrayals and Bloodshed Maekar and his army returned to King’s Landing to celebrate their victory. Word reached them that King Aerys and his army were marching south, now with the bolstered strength of the North and the Vale. At Harrenhal, Lord Tully and his forces continued the siege. Ser Aegon Bittersteel, heir of Harrenhal was becoming increasingly unstable. When Lord Tully first arrived he thought that his father would immediately return to relieve him but now at least a moon later, he had still failed to show up. Paranoid that his father abandoned him, he started drinking more and sleeping less. Finally, he seemed to overcome it. He hosted dinner with his commanders one night and everything seemed right. He bid them good night and returned to his chambers. The next morning a maid found the Heir of Harrenhal hanging from the rafters of his room, a note on the table. “You left me.” The castle was in chaos, but so were the besiegers. Outriders reported that the Crown army was moving south and they appeared to be making their way to Harrenhal. Lord Tully ordered an immediate retreat home, and when the Crown Army arrived they found Harrenhal’s gates open and the rest of House Bittersteel waiting for them. Ser Benjicot of the God’s Eye, Master at Arms of the castle had the job of informing Lord Bittersteel of his son’s suicide. The man was like stone at the news, he secluded himself for a day before returning to the King and informing him that the price of the victory was too high, and he would not march with him to King’s Landing. He instead would take his son’s death to heart and move to return much of the tax he had extorted from the smallfolk of Harrenhal, as well as some of the smallfolk of the Riverlands at large. Lord Jason Frey assumed command of the Riverlands forces in the Crown Army and they marched towards King’s Landing. Maekar received word of the peaceful end of Harrenhal and was troubled. He counted on Tully at least wounding the Crown army but now the full might was marching south. He gathered his war council to discuss what might be done. Lord Erik Greyjoy spoke first, suggesting that they evacuate Kings Landing and sail around Westeros to the Westerlands where they could reinforce and rest. They had the naval advantage and were more than capable of hitting the Redwyne/Hightower blockade. Maekar dismissed the idea as too far fetched and the fact that House Velaryon remained neutral continued to worry him and his arguable naval supremacy. Lord Sunglass and Ser Gerold suggested fortifying the city and force Aerys to come to him. The meeting would drag on for hours until it was decided to fortify the city and conscript as many men as possible from the population with promises of gold and glory. Lord Greyjoy was said to be silent following the meeting, quietly conferring with the other Ironborn lords. The next morning Maekar awoke to the sails of the Kraken disappearing to the east. Angered, he ordered any remaining Ironborn to be taken in chains. That was until word reached him of their true theft. The massive piles of gold from the Iron Bank and other benefactors that he had been using to pay his sellswords army was gone. In the dead of night, the Ironborn killed the guards and made off with the treasury. Maekar was stunned and ordered the news contained, but it was too late. Word spread like wildfire that the reavers made off with the treasury. Sellsword company after sellsword company promptly abandoned the city until Maekar ordered the gates of the city shut but the damage was already done, nearly half his army had deserted by midday. The Crown army marched towards King’s Landing as Maekar was in a blind fury, ordering the deaths of any Ironborn found in the city. Ser Laswell Lannister offered to lead the defense of King’s Landing and was promptly slapped by Maekar. Enraged the Westerman drew his blade for the insult. King Maekar drew his mace and proceeded to beat the Lion knight to death. After Lord Sunglass was finally able to pull the King off of Ser Laswell, he was unrecognizable. This was the final nail in the coffin of Maekar’s cause. The Battle of King's Landing Reduced to nearly a third of what he originally had, Maekar knew that he had no hope of holding the city. But he still intended for the Crown to pay for it. All his remaining sellswords and the two thousand less than enthusiastic Westerland volunteers were forced onto the walls of the city to defend it while the loyal Crownlords and their men stood waiting near the Red Keep. King Aerys and Lord Jason Frey, along with the rest of the Crown army arrived midday and began setting up camp. King Aerys rode forward to parley with Maekar, who rode to meet him. Aerys brought Lords Arryn, Stark, Frey, and Hunter with him. Maekar brought Lord Sunglass, Lord Farring, and Myrio Vataerys, the Commander of the Second Sons, with him. The two discussed things for nearly an hour but in the end, the two walked away unable to accomplish anything. The siege began the next day, with the crown constructing ladders and other engines that they had made back at Darry and the Crossroads. For nearly a week, the defenders watched as the engines of their destruction were built. The assault began at dawn on the eighth day, with the Crown launching a massive barrage of catapult and trebuchet stones at the walls of the city. For two days, the city was shelled by the Crown. Finally, as the sun set on the second day, a gate was crushed by a stone, folding inward on itself. The Crown poured into the city, with brutal fighting taking place throughout the city. It was a slog to get to the Red Keep, the streets ran red with blood as soldiers and civilian alike were killed. The Crown forces finally reached the Red Keep as the sun rose on the third day, the city was ablaze behind them. A small force of men stood atop the gates of the castle, frantically waving a peace banner. King Aerys, coated in blood, strode forward to parley with the men. The man in charge, or so he claimed, was Ser Steffon Mallery, Master-at-Arms of the Red Keep. He offered the full and unconditional surrender of the castle and all its inhabitants on the caveat that none be slain. When pressed about the whereabouts of Maekar, the man only replied that the Targaryen disappeared last night when the gate fell, along with several of his supporters. King Aerys quickly agreed to his terms, and the gates of the Red Keep were thrown open. Aerys had Steffon and all his men arrested, but none were killed. He had the Red Keep searched top to bottom, but to no avail. Maekar Targaryen was gone. Aerys quickly set about securing the city, ascending the Iron Throne to deal with the traitors to the realm. Aftermath Lord Darklyn was absolved of his crimes, as he was forced against his will by the rebels to join them. Lords Wendwater, Chelsted, Gaunt, and Buckwell were all forced to bend the knee and surrender hostages to the Crown. Lords Sunglass and Rosby had disappeared with Maekar, and thus their heirs were forced to do the same, or their lines would be snuffed from existence. Around threescore knights of noble and hedge origins were sent to the Wall, with another two score losing their heads. King Aerys presided over all the trials and executions, constantly working. He would complain about a stitch in his side and was seen with a cup of Milk of the Poppy fairly regularly throughout the proceedings. Grand Maester Bennard was concerned over the King’s health, but Aerys refused to submit to an exam, citing he had too much work to do. With the last man sent to the Wall, the King could finally rest. Maekar Targaryen had fled the city along with his most loyal supporters, boarding what ships were left in the Blackwater as the gate fell. The King was distraught over his loss and was angry at the betrayal of the Ironborn and his sellswords. From the shadows of the warship, as the capital disappeared in the distance, Ser Brynden Rivers emerged. ' '“Fear not, Your Grace, the reavers will pay for their treachery.” ''' Meanwhile, Lord Erik Greyjoy and his band of reavers made their way home with their ill gotten gains. They were celebrated by their kin when they returned, but that quickly turned to horror when during the feast celebrating the end of the war on Pyke, Lord Harras Botley was found dead in the privy, a raven pecking at his eye. Unsettled by this, Lord Greyjoy ordered the guards doubled and set out trying to find the person responsible. After three days, no leads turned up, and many of the Lords of the Isles set out to return home. Two days later, word reached him that Lord Dagmer Goodbrother was found dead, strapped to the prow of his ship in the harbor of Hammerhorn. One by one, reports of the deaths of captains who had accompanied him to King’s Landing trickled in. Lord Erik became paranoid, posting guards at every entrance and having all his food tested before eating. One night, in the middle of a fierce gale, the castle was awoken to the sounds of screaming. Lord Erik was running through the castle, screaming nonsense and fleeing out into the night. His guards followed him only to catch up with him at the Lordsport docks, where he took to his longship and sailed off into the storm. He was never heard or seen again. His son took up the Lordship of Pyke after nearly a moon searching for his father to no avail. Only about month after assuming the crown and beginning the restoration efforts of King’s Landing and the rest of the realm, King Aerys I Blackfyre collapsed shortly after a session of court, his last words were about the pain in his side before falling onto his face. He was rushed to the Grand Maester, and for two days, Grand Maester Bennard and a team of his best physicians did all they could to figure out what was wrong with the king, but it was hopeless. King Aerys died surrounded by his family, his reign lasting only five-and-thirty days. With his death, the succession was in crisis, as King Aerys had one son, but he was only two years of age. The only other sibling was his sister Daena, who was currently in Casterly Rock. The Lord Hand Tytis Arryn called a Great Council to quickly solve the matter. Category:Wars and Battles Category:House Blackfyre Category:House Targaryen Category:Bloodraven Rebellion